User talk:Powerhouse411
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:Goosby Dynasty Jolly Roger.png page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! a new avatar hey man this is inushima i saw u refurbished my hakkin hakkin no mi (Purachan Purachan no mi) is it still minds can i still use it ? Inushima (talk) 14:29, October 23, 2013 (UTC) There we go man that was allot Caring16:) (talk) 05:37, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Ello to You As Well! Hehehe, I see. Glad to hear from you, Powerhouse. Ed is doing fine at the moment. Absolutely loved the rest of my One Piece DVDs, even managing to cry MANLY TEARS during Merry's death once again. Crescent, or, well, I should say Al's doing well too. As for my struggle with depression, I'm slowly trying to work past it. I'm feeling hopeful about the progress I'm making, to say the least. Thanks for dropping by and saying hi. ^_^ You are now among the known users who've left a message on my talk page. lol Satisfied? :P Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 09:26, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, that response of yours certainly did make me laugh. lol Might not have made me, and I quote, "laugh my butt off," but it did amuse me. :P Also, while I too have heard the expression "catch you on the flip side," I don't fully know what it means either. lol ...Hmmm. =_= Maybe it means we'll meet in an alternate dimension?! o_o Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 07:15, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay here me out... That freaks thing you have with the big monsters, I didn't see it anywhere or maybe I just wasn't looking cus i was freaking out with joy but here's the thing I Think I might be able to use these things in a way that would affect Shells' history without you having to do much Alright what I'm saying is these freaks you've come up with is sick rad, and I really want to use it to explain something in Shells, because one of the big plot points is like a big monster kinda thing and I'm thinking I could this cool thing you've come up with to explain where it came from, like something happened to these guys and something escaped or something. We should really talk on chat about this. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 06:31, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Alright we can talk on chat about the whole thing, when i see you we can talk about it. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 01:43, January 10, 2014 (UTC) i really wasn't calling you an idiot, Sorry if you thought i was, just got a firend that would rather throw nice dishes away then wash them. Caring16:) (talk) 02:55, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Buddy I'm just wondering if you're okay, since you suddenly left chat yesterday and haven't even showed up or even did anything on the wiki sense. Just want to make sure you're still with us. Thanks.[[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 23:07, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay man. Trust me, I know how it feels, and I hope you feel better soon. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 17:54, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Possible One Piece of Music Character? Yo Powerhouse! Just dropping by after I went searching high and low for images I could use for existing and as of yet to be made characters of my own, and I came across this. It instantly reminded me of some of the images used for the various Pop Band Pirates members, such as Magnus and Pier. Of course, this doesn't necessarily need to be a Pop Band, and could be used in One Piece of Music in general. In any case, is this something you'd like to use? I have no intention of using it myself and figured I'd share it with you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:13, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Powerhouse this is inu I dont know if u take request but can u create me a particle logia if its to much ? Inushima (talk) 19:24, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Even if I don't edit, I still check the wiki daily~ Hey! Hey! Guess What? 03:33, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Furo Gym Leader Quiz Yo Powerhouse! Well, it took me hours to publish, so I suppose it was as long as you said it'd be, but I FINALLY managed to get it done! ^_^ Unfortunately, some stupid advertisement got in the way the first time and made me lose everything. -_- So I had to rewrite everything by memory for this version. All in all though, I think it came out rather OK. Looking forward to seeing who you are. :) http://quizilla.teennick.com/quizzes/24362455/which-furo-gym-leader-are-you Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:18, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Heh, that's two people who got Jeet so far. Plus, I loved that beginning battle speech. +_+ Mind if I use that for inspiration for Jeet when I get around to developing him? As for me, I got Raisa, the beautiful but dangerous Ice type gym leader, and the one trainers face before moving on to you, Jeet. Now I feel the need to look badass here as well. AHEM...! a Gender Tablet and changes gender temporarily Oh, hey there!! I wasn't expecting to see anyone for the time being. What a surprise! So, you've come this far out just to battle me? Well, not to sound arrogant or anything, but I'm not like the last four you faced. Those were just a warm-up for what the rest of the Furo league has in store for you! I'm Raisa by the way, and unless you haven't noticed by now, I like to train Ice type pokemon. What can I say? Ever since I was little, I loved to play in the snow. ^_^ ...Oh, sorry. Heh, began to ramble on there, huh? Anyway, seems you're confident enough to take me on, so I won't give you any less than my best. Let's get this battle started then! I'll teach you to respect the power of the Ice type! starts back to male form Well, that was interesting. lol If there's any more you need or want to know of Jeet or the other gym leaders, feel free to ask. Thanks for taking the quiz. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:18, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Well, as Z put it on my talk page, most of what I said about Jeet is already written on his talk page, if not found on the results page itself. Not entirely sure what can be said about the town his gym' located in, or what "place" it has (not sure what you meant by that either, I'm afraid.) But I did at least plan out what his full team would be at the end of Pokémon: CNJ, when he and the other 7 gym leaders appear for a huge climactic battle. Obviously, one of his pokemon is always going to be his trusty Gallade. I can't say for certain what pokemon he'd use to challenge trainers with at his gym, since I haven't thought of that yet. But as I said just now, there's at least the full team he uses for when he's serious and not merely playing around with badge seeking trainers. Kind of a standard for the Furo gym leaders, as this is how Crescent and I interpreted the pokemon world in our story. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 06:53, February 21, 2014 (UTC) First sentence "When Gregor Samsa awoke one morning from troubled dreams, he found himself changed into a monstrous cockroach in his bed." No Prob Hell yeah! NO ONE, insults my Nakama! The King of Pink (talk) 3:42, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Only August 12 2014 5:28:00 until Bomb Explodes... you with the face, chat it up (Masterreaper (talk) 19:33, April 13, 2014 (UTC)) Pop Band Decaden? Hey there, seems I just missed you. Anyway, I was hoping to get your opinion on something. What do you think about this as Decaden's look after joining the Pop Band Pirates? Perhaps he still wants to look kingly even after losing his occupation as one? lol Though that mark on his face... I have no clue how to explain that. <_< Anyway, hope to hear from you soon. Rest well, my friend. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 07:39, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Oho? Byakuran huh? Nice choice. Very nice, if you just randomly found him, he is Byakuran from KHR or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, such as Spike is Dino from the same manga/anime. But very nice choice. 9:07, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Glad you like it. ^_^ Dunno why, but your response made me chuckle a bit. lol I guess if you want to look at this from a literary point of view, his new "badass" (as you put it) appearance could be a subtle indication he's transitioning from selfish douche of a villain to a reformed nakama of a protagonist's (Thoosa) pirate crew. Like, how one can argue that a character's appearance can speak volumes of what they're like on the inside; be it abilities, past experiences or even morality and values. Anyway, guess I'll be using this guy for post-time skip Decaden then. Thanks for the feedback. :) As for Z (Rukiryo,) thanks as well. :) I had no idea at first that this guy was from KHR, but as I went through more images that popped up on Google image search, I began to notice Tsuna here and there, which then had me going "huh, so this guy's from Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Heh, what are the odds?" Thanks all the same for informing me of this. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:44, April 24, 2014 (UTC) NP, Im using a pic of Byakuran for Itenka myself. No trouble at all. ^_^ (Fun Facts, Byakuran'sbpersonality is quite similar to Decaden's in some aspects) :P 12:43, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Possible Future Cyclops Character Hey there, man. Long story short, I got inspiration to make a Cyclops character at last. I even prepared a name for either gender; Medusa, if she's female, and Polyphemus if he's male. (...And now through double checking the spelling for Polyphemus, I found out where you got the name for Thoosa! :D Haha!! Brilliant!) Now, the only downside is that I'm having a hell of a time looking for a Cyclops image that I'll be happy with (in other words, my high expectations and lack of anything other than classical paintings and the X-Men mutant is making this absurdly difficult for me. >_<) Thus, the first of two requests I ask of you starts here. If you're still unwilling to share where you got the images for the Cyclops, which I will respect, even if I wish I could check it out for myself, then may I at least ask for help in finding an image to use? And this somehow, in my winding, puzzling train of thought, leads us to request number two, which should be (hopefully) easier than sorting through internet pictures. That being, I know full well the bigotry that runs throughout the One Piece world, and I have a growing suspicion that giants are the rare exception amongst the various races that are easily allowed into the Marines. Plus, I may have forgotten the history I read on the Cyclops page over time. <_< So I ask for your forgiveness there. Anyway... I was hoping to make this particular Cyclops be a Marine officer enlisted within the horror-themed G-6. I intended for the Cyclops to be female, as you set them up to be a matriarchal society, last I checked, and I figured a female Cyclops would be no less different than a male human in terms of, uh... ...gender roles in the military? But I digress. Point being, I was hoping to hear what your thoughts would be on a female Cyclops being a Marine. Possible or not? Also, in case I do end up going with "Polyphemus" instead of "Medusa," I can at least fall back on having Polyphemus being half Cyclops and half giant (with your consent, of course,) so that his giant heritage would make some decent leeway in allowing him to join the Marines (as we all know how fond the Marines are of using giants as unstoppable bodyguards.) Sorry if I ended up bombarding you left and right with a crazy amount of questions and information; I'm part motor-mouth online and part follower of the doctrine "better safe than sorry." ^_^; I'm eager to see what you have to say on the matter, and what images could be used for Medusa/Polyphemus. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:15, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for the help, Powerhouse! ^_^ I'm super excited to go through with... hm... now I can't choose between Medusa and Polyphemus. o_0 Both have so much potential in my story right now. +_+ On one hand, I could have a reliable woman that gives my heroes a run for their money in terms of combat skill and intellect, and on the other hand, Polyphemus could just be thrown into the mess and told to destroy anyone who isn't a Marine. lol Thank you so very much for this. :) I'll do my best to make this an interesting new addition to the Cyclops race. As for the site, well, I sort of had a feeling that may have been the case. o_0 Of course, now I'm a bit too hesitant to even click the link. XD Just that the level of, erm... you know, sounds almost unbearable. <_<; But I appreciate the fact you shared this with me, and if you'd like, I'll keep this our secret until you decide to share this information with anyone else. You've been of massive help in the development of G-6. Come to think of it, you may have inadvertently made my huge, climactic G-6 Arc even more awesome because of it. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:32, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh, not to bother you with this so soon, so please respond when you have the time and energy for it; but I've been having trouble figuring out what to do with two aspects involving snake biology, and how I can blend them into cyclopsian biology without straying too far from the boundaries you've set up for the race. Thing is, I'm almost fairly certain that snakes, even vipers such as the many-horned adder, have greater muscle strength than an average human; though I'd like to see if I could have a second opinion on this before I make anything official. You see, I was hoping that combining a snake's musculature with that of a cyclops' muscle design, Medusa's explosive bouts of strength could be enhanced in half-snake form. The catch being, she'd still need to let her muscles rest afterward anyway. But the one thing I'm struggling with most is of course, the venom and the flammable liquid. I like the idea you proposed in your comment on Medusa's page, where the liquid could be replenished via combining it alongside the snake venom. Though I was wondering if I could perhaps be inventive myself. My idea being, what if the venom not only makes the flammable liquid toxic if it enters another's body, but perhaps it messes with the viscosity of the liquid as well? By doing so, do you think it'd enhance or diminish the combustion process' potential for harmful flames? Obviously, I'd love to see Medusa do the unimaginable and breathe actual fire, but not if it goes against cyclops biology. I'd rather respect you and your hard work on the cyclops than go through with an awesome idea (even if I like it a lot. lol) I'll be eagerly awaiting your response. Once I get through this particular hurdle, I can finally move on with Medusa and focus on other important things, like... shouting inbound... ONE DREAM: VOYAGE 11!! DON Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:32, May 26, 2014 (UTC) You have no idea how helpful and insightful this all was for me! T_T In fact, if it truly was as concise as you had wanted it to be, then it would not have been as much use to me as it is now. On top of that, you threw in helpful pointers of how cyclopsian fire-breathing works in detail, and even threw in ANOTHER awesome idea! You sir, win the badass award for most amazing ideas in such a short timespan. +_+ Combine the Zoan powers I had wanted to use for Medusa, with her Rokushiki and general military training, AND her adept use of Kami-e, and you now effectively have an ensemble darkhorse of a badass in the works. +_+ (Well, for me she is. XD) And I certainly agree about cyclopsian Zoans. If the cyclops were already cool by my standards before, then a cyclopsian Zoan is just downright awesome in every which way. +_+ And it's all thanks to your support that it turned out this way (since, yes, it was my idea, but it never would have been finalized without your help. I made it a concept; you made it a reality.) Currently, I'm trying to decide if Medusa was the type to train herself in fire-breathing or not. As of now, I kind of doubt she did before eating her Devil Fruit, and even then, given the type of woman she's becoming in my mind as we speak, I still doubt she'd rely on her fire-breathing outside her snake-cyclops form. Meaning, as an average cyclops, Medusa would be pretty average with her flames, and would rely heavily on her Zoan powers to make them more potent. However, if her character development turns out the way I'm suspecting, this may change for the cooler (er, hotter?) in time... +_+ And no need to worry about being the one to stall Voyage 11. If anything, I take full responsibility for delays in any new chapters. But I like that it motivated you to help me at least. XD Finally, not to be an absolute pest, but when you mentioned that a snake's muscles are built for longevity too, you sparked another new idea that may or may not stretch the acceptable limitations of cyclops biology. In her hybridized form, how feasible would it be to combine the longevity factor of a snake's musculature with Medusa's explosive cyclopsian muscles? The way I envision it right now would be that only when combining the two, would Medusa be able to go full throttle nearly any time she pleases. Of course, it's not meant to make her some sort of tireless berserker, as even Medusa's muscles would wear out after repeated use. But if it does work out, then, er... as you said, cyclopsian Zoans are COOL! +_+ Oh, and yes, even despite the sole comedic purpose of the "no laser beam eyes" statement, I'm fully aware to stay away from having Medusa shoot lasers. :P This too is meant for comedy purposes. lol (Though I do have a fun, comedic personality trait of Medusa's that will reference this urban legend. lol She's gonna be fun, I can feel it.) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 12:09, May 26, 2014 (UTC) To chat my friend Masterreaper (talk) 04:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat kicked me and wont let me back on Masterreaper (talk) 06:56, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I'll be on Chatango This school environment IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT! 06:57, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Bigfeet Just wanted to let you know, in case you haven't noticed due to the wall of edits on the wiki activity page, that I responded to our comment(s) on the bigfeet page, and have given you permission to make one or more bigfeet. There's more to it than that, but that's the summarized version of what I wrote anyway. Oh, and just to ensure the wiki knows, I have now finally read volume 70 of One Piece, and so I'm now past Punk Hazard and am making my way to Dressrosa at last. ^_^ Feel free to spread the word if you'd like. lol Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:17, June 2, 2014 (UTC) No lines have been crossed thus far, so you're in the clear here. :) In fact, if I may, I'd like to share a fun fact, just on the off-beat chance it helps this arc out in any way. When you have these guys attempting to survive in this hostile environment (well, hostile to them at least,) they may possibly also have their closeness to nature to rely on as well. See, I decided that one of the special traits the bigfeet possess is that they're much closer to terrestrial nature than we humans are. Much in the same sense that fishmen and merfolk are well adjusted to underwater environments. As such, bigfeet make great use of their natural resources and seem to be much more respectful and reverent towards nature. In turn, they don't quite understand certain human concepts, such as replacing entire forests for cities. The bigfeet see acts like these as needlessly dominating and destroying the world instead of relying on it to help support and preserve its inhabitants. Since they're so close to nature, they can make the most out of what little materials they have on hand. This makes them amazing hunter-gatherers and has even lead to the bigfeet becoming capable of taming and domesticating wild animals far more easily than other races. Though this only works for amphibious, terrestrial or avian animals. Anything aquatic is beyond their control. And speaking of, the bigfeet can freely communicate with any land animal. Birds and other flying creatures are off-limits though, since I think Rex has that ability for his harpies. And I'm excluding aquatic life forms, since that's the mermaids' thing (and Jinbe's apparently.) Aside from that, I'm still trying to work out how to make Bigfoot Muay-Thai more than just glorified super strength and martial arts. Nothing's come to me yet, but I'm hopeful that if I don't give up and am patient enough, an idea will make itself known to me in time. I'm also currently trying to rework bigfoot culture and the significance of a bigfoot's tail. But I digress... >_> I like the idea of naming these guys after the hibagon and the three wise monkeys. +_+ Very clever. I'll be patiently looking forward to what you have in store for these bigfeet. Hehe, and it just came to me that I guess this is what it may have been like when I was working on the basic setup for Medusa? Anyway, best of luck and I also wish you lots of satisfaction in progressing One Piece of Music and these bigfoot adventurers. :) If you need anything bigfoot related, you know who to turn to. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 14:38, June 3, 2014 (UTC) If you are online go to chat please Masterreaper (talk) 07:53, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I need to talk to you What the title says! Dereshishishishishishi! 23:53, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright, see you soon sir! Chat friend O.O Masterreaper (talk) 15:06, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Races Page Oh cool! ^_^ Didn't know that would complete it. XD Very glad to have helped out, since I feel like I've been exceedingly lazy these past few months. Though I think you might have exaggerated a bit when you were complimenting me. lol But anyway, point being here, is that I'm happy to have helped out, to have done some of the work for you, and for helping in getting the race page prepared for its proper debut. Hope your break from the page itself is going well, mi amigo. :) You deserve it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:34, June 18, 2014 (UTC) DERESHISHISHISHISHI House, whenever you see this, could we please chat? :P I have something to ask you. I need to talk to you What the title says! Dereshishishishishishi! 11:23, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Zacchaeus and Mut Clans Well, I slept on it as I said I would, and then revisited the Zacchaeus clan's page today. Totally forgot they were given amnesty. >_< So, with that in mind, the idea of having one or more Mut clansmen join Haran sounds quite likely once more. So long as the royal Solomon clan's cool with it, then the Mut clan should be fine with helping Haran as well. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:28, July 9, 2014 (UTC) CASA-SAN HOOOUUUUZE! Hi :P whenever you see this, could you please get on chat >_< I have something/things to tell/ask you! --Rukiryo (talk) 19:06, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Reload in order to fix the chat when it all goes quiet. basically it kicks everyone then freezes. Alright Ok, see you then. --Rukiryo (talk) 13:46, August 24, 2014 (UTC) "Nobody wants to talk to House" is a whole lot more sympathetic if it isn't imediately followed by you leaving chat just as somebody comes in, you know.. 13th madman (talk) 19:41, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Yo if you're here hop on chat to help me make hax Masterreaper (talk) 03:41, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Yo Houz Yo! I have a question regarding overflow. If you have the time, could you please stop by the chat oh great Physisist? My Apologies My apologies for stopping our conversation but it seems chat froze and is now refusing to load for me at all, im calling it a night sinch it is nearly 3AM now anyway. Perhaps we can continue later. Masterreaper (talk) 06:47, September 3, 2014 (UTC) BLONDEBABIESFTW 1. The Chat kicked me, how about you? 2. THE HYPNOTIC SPELL SHALL BE BROKEN! A NEW GENERATION OF BADASS BLONDE BABIES RUNNING AROUND SHALL INSUE!!!! --Rukiryo (talk) 15:32, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I will not underestimate him, but HE WILL GO DOWN! +_+ and a movie... Hehe fim L -Gasp- I was going to name mine that anyway.... Bingo +_+ --Rukiryo (talk) 19:14, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Chat It seems chat is still refusing to work for me. This is very annoying, you dont happen to have any idea how to fix it do you? Masterreaper (talk) 19:28, September 3, 2014 (UTC) My chat bar says that you Ruki and Charman are currently on chat, it stays when i change pages so it should be accurate to say that at least right now chat is opperational but i still cannot access it. Masterreaper (talk) 19:33, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Incorrect, considering I am not even on chat, nor can I even log into the chat at the time. --Rukiryo (talk) 19:36, September 3, 2014 (UTC) It's Up Right Now Hmm that is annoying aswell.. Message my page when you can get back on chat and il attempt again, untill then i will return to my show :D It's currently up House and or Reap. If it crashes again, Sea's chat works. --Rukiryo (talk) 20:17, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Power dear! I just posted something on Reaper's wall, and I accidentally published it without writing my headline properly and so it got in sync to yours! I had to take mine out, so I didn't edit or change anything in your messages, okay? I'm so sorry for the trouble. NadaAsar (talk) 03:48, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Man Hey! I hate to bother you like always, and especially when you are sick, and I bet you are sick and tired of me. However I saw you edited Mary's page and gave her her styles.. So I thought about Hana.. No rush and stuff just o3o wondering.. Sorry >_< --Rukiryo (talk) 19:00, September 7, 2014 (UTC) DERESHISHISHISHISHI! I know your pain. I am stuck in this hospital room with nothing to do but be bored, sleep, or cringe in pain >_< either way, sorry fer buggin ye --Rukiryo (talk) 19:22, September 7, 2014 (UTC) XD Alright!! --Rukiryo (talk) 19:27, September 7, 2014 (UTC) SUPERCYCLOPS! Can you make it to the chat? :D --Rukiryo (talk) 00:51, September 9, 2014 (UTC) GUESS WHO IS LOCKED OUT OF CHAT AGAIN Masterreaper (talk) 05:07, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Yo gotta talk to you bout Gremlins Masterreaper (talk) 15:29, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Me HAZ questioned ples -points to chat- whenever you can ---- I SUMMON THEE We need to speak about Film L. :P We were talking about movies in chat and.. Yeah.. Mapping out and all. --Rukiryo (talk) 02:49, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Really? Just... <_> So you are Knave now? >_> MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND! --Rukiryo (talk) 8:56 AM Sunday, September 21, 2014 (JPT) Oh yeah, when you get done with homework, I have a science question for you. (talk) 9:30 AM Sunday, September 21, 2014 (JPT) HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM YOUR LOCAL WOLFDRAGON~! Muahahaha~ Here are your birthday gifts! First of all, a drawing a Thoosa! Second of all, I hand over ownership of the Kariumu Kariumu no Mi to you! Chaotic Neutral Razorclaw-Wildhunt Shifter Ranger Tiger Weretouched Master at your service! 13:50, September 21, 2014 (UTC)